As far back as 1880, Continuous has designed a device constituting vestibular and lingual arches connected with each other by crosspieces in the region of lateral teeth. (see, CONSUMMATE OCCLUSION, Robert Murray Ricketts, 1996; FIG. 2-2).
Also known is a device executed in the form of lingual and vestibular springs acting upon frontal teeth and fastened on a lingual arch connecting fastening elements of wireframes on separate lateral teeth (see, U.S. Pat. No. 1,142,467, Aug. 6, 1915).
The devices described above provide correction of teeth in a frontal section, but in view of a rigid attachment of arches to wireframes of lateral teeth, they are characterized by limited opportunities for transversal movement of the latter.
There are also known nonremovable orthodontic devices constituting arches fastened in retainers rigidly fixed on teeth. The mentioned devices allow to provide a correction of the form of dental arch and position of separate teeth via forward-rotary influences on teeth. (see, PCT application No. WO 048868 A2, A61C7/14 Feb. 6, 2005).
The above-mentioned arch devices do not stimulate intensive growth of the alveolar process and correction of the form of dental alveolar arch, owing to which the terms of treatment are prolonged.
Moreover, during the teeth movement, the surface of the alveolar process wall adjacent to the tooth root is periodically exposed to intensive resorption in places of squeezing.
An orthodontic device for correction of dental arches (see, the patent of the Republic of Armenia No. 512. A61C7/00, 1999) on its technical essence is closest to the claimed variants of devices.
The device consist of fastening elements, which are connected through lingual and vestibular arches with activation units and executed in the form of metal wireframes clasping teeth of dentition's lateral segments . The latter are performed of wire details located at necks of teeth from the lingual side and dispersedly mounted along the height of teeth from the vestibular side and connected by crosspieces disposed in interdental spaces.
The design of the device provides corpus (bodily) shifting of teeth: lateral teeth—by forward-rotary influences on them, and frontals—by efforts of vestibular and lingual arches dispersed along the height of incisors. Since the device is removable, there is an opportunity to periodically renew forces exerted by wireframes and arches and decreasing in the course of time through removal of the device and activation of its elements.
Practical use of the device allows to achieve a corpus (bodily) shifting of teeth and increase in transversal dimensions of an alveolar process with the intensity of 0,3-0,4 mm per month. However, the given device has the limited opportunities in realization of sagittal-transversal shifting of teeth and is actually deprived of an opportunity to stimulate the growth of an alveolar process in case of a jaw constriction in the lingual direction. Moreover, the design of the device does not provide stable dispersal of arches along the height of incisors, which results in decrease of the treatment intensity, owing to necessity of the frequent correction of arches.